


Nobody's like you

by writermaedchen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Flirting, Jealousy, M/M, Mentions of Sex, club, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermaedchen/pseuds/writermaedchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And his current frustration about her dancing with men that wasn’t him was purely brother-based.<br/>Jace drowned the pink drink that tasted disgusting before marching towards the laughing girl, catching the vampire’s hand before he was able to place it on her waist.<br/>Yep,  purely brother-based.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody's like you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desertwolfthemoon.tumblr.com/](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=desertwolfthemoon.tumblr.com%2F).



> Hi !  
> Oh god I hope this turned out okay ! I know this is more like wit and sarcastic than fluffy but somehow Little Lightwood had that kind of character in my head lol. Anyways I hope you enjoy it anyway, lovely xx (And sorry for writing it so late)
> 
> Also sorry for any mistakes, English isn’t my first language lol.

‘’You’re so whipped, man.’’  
A tall figure appeared next to Jace who he could identify as his parabatai Alec Lightwood.  The lightning in the club made his warlock boyfriend Magnus look like a cat.   
‘’Am not.’’, he objected forcefully before his eyes landed on the pink drink in his hands that he was holding until Y/N came back.   
‘’My sister has you wrapped around her little finger otherwise you wouldn’t hold her drink while she flirts with that Seeli.’’  
‘’A Lightwood talent it seems.’’, Magnus said with a grin before he talked Alec into dancing with him.  
Jace sighed frustrated while he watched his parabatai enjoy his newly found love, his attention still focused on the pretty girl in the middle of the dance floor dancing with downworlders. Jace grew up with the Lightwood kids and while Alec had become his parabatai , Y/N was a pain in the ass. The little Lightwood had always liked to tease him, causing him trouble and often the reason for cockblocked One Night Stands. Nevertheless s at the end of the day she would have his back. And he  hers.  And his current frustration about her dancing with men that wasn’t him was purely brother-based.   
Jace drowned the pink drink that tasted disgusting before marching towards the laughing girl, catching the vampire’s hand before he was able to place it on her waist.  
Yep,  purely brother-based.

\----

‘’How long do you think they’ll last?’’, Magnus asked amused before he shifted his gaze back on his boyfriend after watching the comedy happening on the dance floor.  
‘’What ?’’  
Alec furrowed his brows.  
‘’The jealousy game. Your sister clearly tries to make Jace jealous with all those flirting she’s been doing lately when he’s around. And he totally eats it.’’  
Alec groaned before he shook his head.  
‘’Honestly? I’m not ready to see Jace’s tongue down the throat of my sister but if that doesn’t stop soon so won’t the growing number of girls in his bed. And that hurts Y/N.’’  
He closed his eyes as Magnus’ lips touched his, making it incredible hard to think.  
‘’How come they don’t see the feelings are mutual ?’’, he murmured against his boyfriends lips before he turned around to see whether his little sister was alright.   
‘’Did she just slap him?’’, Magnus asked with a raised eyebrow before he laughed.  
‘’The Lightwood women are feisty.’’

\---

‘’How _dare_ you tell me who I invite into my bed and whom not-’’, you spitted angrily at the blonde boy in front of you.   
You didn’t even plan on going home with any of the men surrounding you but after Jace accused you of _fucking_ Downworlders you couldn’t keep your mouth shut.  
‘’-not when there’s a new girl in your bed every night.’’  
You saw his eyes widen, if not by your slap then your words.  
‘’Don’t think I haven’t noticed.’’  
You turned around, facing away from him and desperately trying to hold up your composure.   
Each night you lay awake wondering who received the pleasure of being in Jace’s arms.   
And it hurt. _God_ , it hurt.  
Maybe your pain was the reason for your following actions.  
You were about to storm out of the club before you hesitated and turned around slightly.  
‘’Maybe I have to _fuck_ Downworlders because Shadowhunters are so terrible bad at it. Probably the reason none of your girls come back for a second round.’’  
With that you grabbed the arms of a Seelie and stormed out of the club leaving an upset Jace behind.

\---  
Alec , who had witnessed the scene , was about to make a move to follow you out but Magnus held him back.  
‘’They need to sort it out on their own, love. ‘’  
‘’My little sister just disappeared with a Seelie to do God knows what!’’, Alec yelled upset while he didn’t leave Jace out of his sight.    
‘’ You know she just said that to hurt him. Clever girl. Look!’’  
For good 2 minutes Jace had stared at the entrance door with a reddening face before he growled and moved to follow you.

‘’Not sure if I want to see Jace in Y/N’s bed instead of that Seelie, though.’’

\---  
Due to your older sister Isabelle you had grown quite fond of Downworlders, especially Seelies.   
You were considered a friend which was the reason the handsome Seelie in front of you only laughed when you told him you didn’t actually plan on taking him home.   
‘’I figured.’’, he only said with a deep voice that sent chills over your skin.  
Damn attractive.  
You smiled apologizing before you drew an invisible rune and walked home slowly.   
Your words towards Jace had been harsh, you knew that and if you thought about it, it made you blush.  
‘’You’re such a liar, Y/N.’’, you chuckled sarcastically to yourself when you entered the Institute heading straight to your room.   
There was literally no one you would rather sleep with than Jace. And heaven knows, he must be pretty good.  Not that you knew. Not that you knew anything about Sex, really. But the lovey-dovey smiles on the women faces told stories.   
You sighed when you put the High Heels and your black leather jacket away,  lifting your hair up before letting it down again.  
The problem with Jace was that he didn’t see you the way you saw him. Sure, you had grown up with him but somewhere along the lines your female instincts had kicked in and your ‘second’ brother had become your object of desire.  Sadly, that wasn’t mutual judged by the pretty long-legged models you found in his bed every morning.  You would always be just his little sister and that bugged you.  
You had tried to make him jealous, flirting with anything that had two legs but he always offered to hold your drinks while you were at it.  
‘’Gentleman, my ass.’’, you groaned loudly before you fell face first onto the mattress letting out a long scream into your pillow.   
You stayed like this even though the door was thrown against the wall and the room filled with rage.  
‘’Where is he?’’  
Jace’s voice was low and dangerous, making you lift your head accusingly.  
‘’Get out, dickhead!’’  
‘’WHERE IS HE? Where are you hiding him?’’  
‘’For the love of God Jace get the fuck out of my room and let me have a good time!’’  
Internally you screamed annoyed. Why couldn’t you hold your mouth shut?  
Jace stamped over to the bathroom even looking behind the shower curtain before he came back watching you intensely.   
‘’There is no one.’’  
‘’No joke Sherlock.’’  
He watched you for a few seconds before he closed the door gently, locking it.  
 _Wait what?_  
‘’Are you holding me hostage? In my own room?’’, you asked sarcastically crossing the arms in front of your chest.  
‘’We’re going to talk this out and I’m not giving you the chance to run.’’  
The Jace fueled by anger was gone, replaced by a calm and determined one.   
His two-colored eyes were so intense that you swallowed.   
‘’Then talk , Wayland.’’

\---  
‘’Why didn’t you take him home?’’  
Jace’s first question made you a little uneasy because if you wanted to be honest you would spill your secret.  
‘’Don’t even try to lie to me, you know you can’t.’’  
You growled frustrated because he was right. Jace always saw through you.  
‘’You don’t know what you’re doing right now.’’, you stated before you leaned against the bedpost.  
He tilted his head at you.  
‘’We can’t just go back after this conversation, I’m simply warning you.’’, you clarified as you saw the question marks in his eyes.   
When he didn’t say anything else you just shrugged.  
‘’I never planned on. Taking him home I mean.’’  
You wrapped a curl around your finger while you watched the Shadowhunter a few meters away from you.  
 _Too far away._  
‘’Then why did you go with him in the first place?’’  
‘’Because I was pissed, okay? Sorry for slapping you but you deserved it. ‘’  
You threw your hands in the air sighing.  
‘’Why do you even care?’’  
Jace’s teeth caught his lip before he released it, gluing your eyes to it. Jace noticed and for a few seconds he just stood there relishing in the knowledge that he DID seem to have an effect on you.   
‘’Why all the flirting?’’  
‘’Why all the girls?’’  
You looked up noticing how Jace flinched before he rubbed the backside of his head.  
‘’It’s just…fun…I uhm-‘’  
‘’It’s the same for me. Mostly.’’  
Jace’s eyes shot to yours before they narrowed.  
‘’Mostly?’’  
Why couldn’t have he just overhead it?  
‘’I-I wanted to make someone jealous.’’ ,you said quickly before you rubbed your temples.  
His facial expression screamed the ‘Who’ question, and was that jealousy?  
‘’By the angels how can you be so dumb.’’, you muttered under your breath before you turned around to open the doors of your closet looking for something more comfortable to wear.  
A large warm hand landed on your shoulder before you felt hot breath against your ear.  
‘’Don’t think I haven’t heard that.  Who were you trying to make jealous?’’  
You closed your eyes slowly before you realized what you were doing-  
You couldn’t think straight when he was so close.  
‘’You, obviously.’’, you said emotionless praying that you would make it out alive.  
Jace stiffened behind you before a hand sneaked around your waist to your stomach.  
‘’Why?’’  
You swallowed hard resisting the urge to lean backwards but said nothing.  
He softly turned you around, tipping against you chin to making you look at him.  
‘’You’re the most irresistible, confusing and frustrating person I know. Watching you flirting with all these guys? It annoyed me to no end.’’  
Your eyes widened a little at his confession, making hope rise within you.  
‘’Good. That was the plan.’’, you said quietly trying not grin.   
He bit his lip and it almost made you moan. By now your heart was racing and you were mentally so close to just press your lips against his.  
‘’You know what you said about Downworlders being batter at-‘’  
‘’I didn’t mean it.’’, you hastily said, clearing your throat before you blushed.  
‘’I mean I wouldn’t know. ‘’  
You saw the moment Jace realized what that meant before a smile grazed his features.   
‘’You just really really annoyed me.’’  
That made him laugh before he arms closed around your waist.  
‘’And about that other thing, I can assure you I’m god-like at-‘’  
‘’ _Jace!_ ’’, you screeched putting a finger over his lips.  
He chuckled deeply before he puckered his lips against your finger.  
One minute you had been starring into each others eyes and the other you were all over each other. You fingers in his hair, his lips against yours, his tongue in your mouth and his hands on your waist.  
Jace groaned deeply in the back of his throat as your tongues met , pressing you carefully against a wall.   
‘’Wake up with me.’’, he suddenly whispered before you opened your eyes and were met with a completely bared soul.  
‘’ I want to wake up with you every morning knowing what we have isn’t just a one time thing. ‘’  
A kiss to your forehead.  
‘’Sleep next to me allowing me to hold you close.’’  
A kiss to your eyelids.  
‘’Kiss me when Alec yells at me for being in love with his sister.’’  
You sucked in a breath before you felt his lips against the tip of your nose.  
He loved you! The smile on your face widened before you chuckled making him raise an eyebrow.  
‘’And what if I want to sleep _with_ you?’’  
You laughed loudly when Jace crashed his lips passionately against yours.  
‘’Whatever you want, little Lightwood.’’

\---  
‘’Did she tell him she loved him too?’’, Isabelle whispered with an ear pressed against her sister’s bedroom.   
‘’No but I think he got the message.’’, Magnus chuckled as the noises of a kiss was heard making Alec groan disgusted.  
‘’I’m out.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos/Comment :)


End file.
